Friday Night
by TheRealRogue
Summary: Remy wants to go out with Rogue on a Friday night. She doesn't want to. What happens next? ROMY! Please drop me a review!
1. Chapter 1: The door

Hi! Well this is my second fic; remember that I'm still learning English! I'm trying hard, really :-) I hope you like it and please, drop me a review!! (Please, please, please…)

Friday night.

Chapter 1: The door.

After almost two hour of doing laundry, Rogue finally reached up to her bedroom, carrying a basket full of dry garments; she closed the door with a foot, and put the stuff on her twin size bed. Hands on her hips, she sighed: folding clothes was not exactly what she'd have liked to be doing on a Friday night, but she knew she had not much of a choice, not because of the clothes themselves, but because her life had always been this way: not really living it, but more like watching it or waiting for something that'd never come. A part of her wasn't yet used to it, and was always telling her to go out and… live!, whatever it could mean. However, the rest of her would tell that part to shut up, to stop being stupid, to understand that she'd never have what was missing on her life, and that it was much better to just accept it instead of trying to fight against it. Shrugging, she attempted not to think about it, and grabbed the first piece on the top of the basket. It was a green sweater; she folded it and put it on a side. Next, there was a grey sweater, and then a black one; a denim jacket, a brown jersey, a pair of gloves. All of them, things that could keep the rest of people save from her; she didn't remember the last time she went out to the street on a sunny and warm day, wearing a tank top. She had a blue jean on her hands when somebody knocked on the door.

"Please, not the Cajun", she told herself; but when she opened the door, he and no one else was right there, smirking at her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Chere! Aren´t ya ready yet?".

She paused for a moment, not sure of what he was talking about.

"What?".

"Ya sure want to make Remy wait, don' ya?", he then looked over her shoulder to her messy bed. "Or are ya tryin' to decide what're ya gonna wear? 'Cause I can help ya with dat, if ya lemme watch…".

She couldn´t believe he was so persistent.

"Remy, Ah think Ah remembah earlier today a few words that came out o' mah mouth, an' they went somethin' like: "thanks, but no, thanks". Do yah, by any chance, remember 'bout it?".

"Oui, but I also remember I said I'd pick ya up at nine o'clock anyway, an' here I am, just as I promised".

Rogue, looking at him, felt suddenly tempted; wasn't that what she wanted, to do something else that didn't include folding clothes and wander around inside her bedroom? But…

"Good Lord, are we gonna go through this again? Why don' we better skip this part, an' get to the point where yah say "Remy's gonna leave all alone then"?".

Chuckling, he rested his right shoulder against the door's frame.

"Remy never likes dat part; so, why don' ya get all dressed up, an' we both leave?".

"Yah know very well that Ah'm not the biggest fan o' those places you go", she told him, one of her brows raised.

"Dere's nothing wrong with dem chere! Ya just haven't been in one enough time. But we can go wherever ya want; just pick a place".

In one way it felt kind of good that he wanted to take her out, to help her forget about the bad things; and she knew he was honest about it. But, on the other hand, she didn't want anyone to pity her; she hated when people thought that by giving her a candy or a nod, everything would be ok, and they'd feel good because they did their daily good turn. Sometimes she just wanted people to ignore her.

"Ah just don' wanna go anywhere, 'kay? Maybe next time".

Remy frowned, knowing it would take a lot to convince her.

"Ya said de same thing last time".

"Well, Ah'm saying it again!", she burst out, starting to get mad.

"How can ya lie to dis poor Cajun chere?" he pouted with that puppy dog expression she had seen about a hundred times. "What're ya gonna do, den? Stay here, doin' nothing?", but when he finished this sentence, he immediately knew he had messed up, judging by Rogue's facial expression.

"Listen Swamp rat, what Ah do or don' do is mah business, an' only mine, got it?". She burst out, as he threw his hands up in the air in surrender.

"Je sais, chere! Désolé… But come on, don' ya really wanna go anywhere?".

"Nope, thanks fo' the invitation, an' bye bye!", she spat out, closing the door on his face. She thought he had finally desisted, but he proved her wrong ten seconds later.

"Chere, I'm gonna blow up dis door if ya don' show up right now on a gorgeous black little dress", she could hear through the door, and couldn't help but to chuckle quietly.

"Go ahead Cajun, an' after that, Ah'll throw yer ass down the stairs. Jeez Remy, go have fun, or whatevah yah want, but leave me alone!".

"You heard her, Gumbo", she heard, again on the other side of the door. "Oh no…", she thought.

"Oui, but…"

"No buts; now scat!, before I get pissed".

Behind the door, Rogue could hear nothing but silence for a few seconds; she imagined the two men were probably giving each other their most fierce gazes, and she wished she could be on the other side of the door, to mock at them. Finally, Remy spoke:

"Only 'cause she said it… an' 'cause I won't waste my time on ya", and then, Rogue heard his steps, as they faded. When she heard them no more, she opened the door to find Logan walking away as well. He didn't look back at her, and only said:

"Don't thank me".

"Wasn't gonna!" she replied, and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2: The Balcony

Friday Night

Chapter 2: The balcony.

Leaning her back against the door, Rogue laughed; it was always amusing to see Remy's pride under Logan's attack. Now, she was again all alone in her bedroom, and the deep silence surrounding her made her suddenly feel stupid for not taking the Cajun's invitation. He had asked her out about a million times, and she had only accepted twice: once, when they went to the supermarket together (was that even considered "being out"?), and then, that time they had a coffee; she had to admit it was kind of nice to talk to him, even to argue (and banter) with him, the thing they spent most time at. Sometimes she had got to think that it was like a catharsis, like he was her own personal punching bag; a punching bag that was always there, that always came back. She had to admit, anyway, that she felt a bit guilty for it sometimes, but she thought he could live with it, and he probably deserved that once in a life time, a girl wouldn't be falling for him. Besides, he seemed to have fun with it too… how weird.

Then, she shook her head; it was time to go back to the clothes folding; she had said "no" already, she wasn't gonna run after him. A blue jean, a few t-shirts… and then, she started to put everything inside the closet. Now, the good laughed she had had minutes ago, seemed so far away, as usual. But she didn't want to cry, not this time, because she didn't want to feel like a victim; she wanted to be strong instead. She didn't want to think that she was afraid to go out with the damn Cajun because she didn't want to feel more things for him; she hated to accept it, but she was starting to like his company a little too much. She hurried up, and when she finished her task, she turned off the light and went to bed immediately; it was early, but she didn't want to think, she just wanted to sleep. She closed her eyes, and tried to relax the way the professor had taught her to do it, when she wanted to keep peace inside her head. "_Don't cry, don't cry…_". But the silence was abruptly interrupted by James Blunt's 1973. Rogue opened her eyes in surprise, and looked for her cell phone in the dark; she didn't see first who was calling, she just pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Chere, ya're not sleepin' dis early, are ya?"; in some way, it didn't surprise her that it was Remy.

"Sorta; what do yah want now?".

"Go to your balcony for a sec".

"What fo'?... Hey?", but he had hung up. "_Ah can't believe this guy_", she told herself, while approaching to the balcony. Through the glass door, she looked outside: nothing out of the ordinary: trees, a few lights far away… "Damn!" she shrieked, when the Cajun's face appeared right in front of hers, on the other side of the glass.

"Are yah insane?" she spat out.

"We can discuss dat later, chere, now open de door!" she could barely hear, because of the glass that was separating them. She crossed her arms over chest.

"An' why should Ah do that? An' yah better gimme a good reason".

"'Cause it be freezing out here! Come on…" he gasped dramatically. She stared at him, narrowing her eyes, and decided not to be so mean this time, so she opened the door.

"It's not that cold, Swamp rat".

"Oui, it is! So ya better put on a jacket or something, 'cause ya're goin' out with dis good looking Cajun". Rogue couldn't help but rolling her eyes.

"Gawd! Remy, yah seriously need an off switch"; he grinned. _"That damn grin…",_ she thought.

"And ya need to go out, away from dese four walls, chere".

"Ah like mah four walls".

"But what else'd ya like to be doin'?"

"Ah'd like not to be arguin' with yah".

"Then don'! An' let's go". Rogue sighed in exasperation and sat on her bed; she didn't want to look desperate, like she should thank him for taking her on count. "_But he's not like that, yah know it_…" she told herself. She watched him coming closer to her; he looked kind of… nervous? Could he? "_Mebbe Ah should give mahself a chance_…". A few seconds later, she finally spoke:

"All right Cajun, but…!" she said with a raised finger, seeing him smile in triumph. "But: on one condition".

"An' dat'd be…?!", he told her, trying to look serious but not quite achieving it.

"Yah said we could go wherever Ah wanted to go, right?"

"Oui"

"An' does dat "wherever" includes a place with no loud music, no cigarette smell all over the place, no alcohol, an' no drunk people?". She was trying to test him.

"Absolutely", he said immediately, reaching out for her gloved hand and resting a kiss on its back. "Tonight, I'm up to everything, if it's with yah".

"'kay, but don' gimme those cheesy lines".

"I've got no lines for ya, chere! I only speak from my heart", he pointed out, giving her a smirk.

"Yeah, whatevah. Wait here, Ah'm gonna go put somethin' on, an' NO! Yah can' watch" and she went inside the bathroom.

Remy found himself all alone in her bedroom, for the first time. He sat on a chair and looked around. Rogue was kind of a simple girl, and he loved that; she didn't have useless things all over her bedroom, like he had seen in some many other girl's places: fifteen different colognes, twenty pairs of eyeglasses, some exotic and stupid pink lamp. No, Rogue was different, he knew that. He thought he could have gone out that night, find some random girl, go to her house or some other intimate place; but he had preferred to stay with this gal he couldn't even touch.

"'kay, I'm ready". Remy looked at her: blue jeans, snickers, a violet dark sweater. She always got mad when he told her that she looked beautiful, so he decided to say nothing about it. "But there's only one thing; Logan is probably gonna smell us, and he's not gonna like it".

"Oui", Remy said, furrowing. "That's why we're going out just as I came in" He opened the balcony's glass door. "Ladies first".

"Shut up", she spat out, and a few seconds later, they were falling on the mansion's yard grass.

Note: ok I'm not sure if it's totally ok like this. What do you guys think? The thing is that I had another plot for this, but then the first chapter took another direction by itself, and I had to improvise a little. Please, please, please, gimme your reviews! ;-)


	3. Chapter 3: The rain

Ok I'm back! I spent about four days thinking "Gosh, what am I gonna do with these two people now? But then, bells finally rang, and I decided to come up with this. Don't forget to tell me what you guys think about it, please! ;-)

Friday Night

Chapter 3: The rain.

"Nice leap chere; Cyke's training's been payin' off".

"Can yah speak louder, so everyone in the mansion hears yah out?" spat out Rogue, while adjusting her gloves a little.

"What be de problem, anyway? We're not doin' anythin' bad, not yet"; he loved when she narrowed her ayes like that. "So, do ya wanna go on my byke? Or we can borrow someone's car…".

"Borrow? Why don' we walk instead?".

"Bien, we walk", he agreed, while both of them were heading to one of the lateral doors located in the wall that surrounded the mansion's yard. It wasn't a very clear night, since the moon was hidden behind some dark clouds, and a cold wind appeared from time to time, to tangle up Rogue's auburn hair. She felt a little bit awkward to go out with him like that ("_Ah must have lost mah head_", she thought), but it felt kinda good, in some strange, new way. He brought her back to reality when he asked:

"So, where're we goin'?"

"Ah thought yah had thought about somethin' already".

"Non, you said ya wanted a place with no loud, nasty music, an' stuff, an' I really don' know too many places different from dat. I thought ya had somethin' on mind". She furrowed and crossed her arms over her chest as they kept walking. Remy started to be concern; was he messing it up?

"Uh, chere, maybe…"

"No" she interrupted him, smiling. "Ah know the exact place Ah wanna go. Though…". She bit her lip.

"Oui?"

"Ah don' know, it's just that… Ah don' want yah to get bored, yah know, 'cause Ah don' go to party like yah're used to, an'…"

"An' nothing! Moi, bored while bein' with ya? Ya're more interesting dan all de filles I've met in dose places… it's true, chere, don' gimme dat look". They were on the street now, stepping away from the mansion.

"Let's not go there, Rem."

"Where?"

"Yah, sayin' that kind o' things; in fact, let's make a deal for tonight: we won't argue. How 'bout that?"

"'kay, I'm in".

"Fine".

"But, how am I to know if something I'm 'bout to say, is gonna make ya upset, an' den it brings up de possibility of us, arguin' the whole night?".

"Like what, for example?", she asked, a brow raised.

"Let's say: Ya're beautiful… See? Now ya're all defensive".

"What? Ah haven' said a thing"

"Yeah, but your face did",

"Maybe Ah should Ah get a mask then?"

"Jamais! Dat'd be a crime against my eyes".

"Aww, come on Swamp rat! We're arguin' already".

"Oui; I guess ya broke de deal".

"Me? 'kay, if we're gonna end up like this every time we talk, we better don' talk, don' you think?"

"Bien; no chat". They crossed a few other people on their way; cars were going fast at that hour, illuminating the buildings and stores that were still open. They kept silence for about five minutes, but then Rogue thought they were acting like kids in the school yard, and she couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Damn it", she murmured.

"What?", Remy said, trying to contain laughter. Since she didn't answer, he decided to continue with something else, while a very thin rain started to drop:

"And, Chere, why don' ya like to go out?"

"Mmm… Ah guess Ah'm not much into crowds, yah know? Oh! Look, we're here already".

He looked up: "24 hours Chocolate? Here?"

"Yep, Ah'm addicted to chocolate, sue me! Come on!", and grabbing him by his coat, she dragged him in.

It wasn't a very big place, with low lights, and there were only two other costumers; but there were chocolates of all kind all over the place: bonbons stuffed with peanuts, almonds, fruits, and a thousand of other things; chocolate bears, cars, swans, airplanes, horses, houses, and even cell phones. Every dessert made with chocolate could be found in that place.

"Yah grab one o' these", Rogue said, handling him a small plastic bag, "an' put inside all the chocolate yah want".

"So, dis is kind o' yer secret place, hein?" he asked, while putting some chocolate quarters inside his bag.

"Not really, Ah had quite a while Ah didn't come". They filled their bags, and as the sales woman weighed them, Remy realized he had never been on a place like that one, with a girl. He thought that even though Rogue was always trying to hide herself from everyone else, deep inside she wasn't like that.

He was telling her about that time, back in the Bayou, when he was a kid and ate by himself a whole gigantic chocolate cake, and then had a stomach ache for three days, when a huge thunder could be heard. Remy suggested that, since there was nowhere to sit in there, they could go to a café nearby and have a coffee. She agreed, and they went out. It was starting to rain really hard.

"Is it too far away?" Rogue asked, protecting the chocolate's bag with an arm.

"Nope, it's right… oh". He put his face close to the door glass, in order to take a better look inside; but it was all dark. There was nobody else on the street anymore, 'cause wind was starting to blow really bad.

"'kay, where do we go now? Maybe we should go back home", she said, her hair pouring on her shoulders.

"Dis early chere? We were startin' to have fun!". Rogue raised both of her brows in surprise.

"It's pouring like heck here!".

"Come on, let's go" he said with a smirk, and draping an arm around her shoulders, they started to run, while another thunder exploded. Rogue could hardly see the floor she was walking on, 'cause the rain was against them, and it almost didn't let her open her eyes. All of their clothes were wet, and she could feel water even inside her shoes.

"Where the hell are we goin'?" she yelled, and he finally stopped. They were on a parking lot. "What're we doin' here? Remy? What do yah think yah're doin'?!" she burst out, seeing him trying to open a car's door; and then another one. And then:

"Aha! It's open. Come on chere". She threw her hand up in the air in frustration.

"Are yah insane? This is somebody's car! What…" she couldn't keep talking, 'cause the pouring water started to fall inside her mouth. Once she spitted it, she continued: "Ah'm not goin' in there!!"

"Or we go in there, or we're gonna drown out here! There's nobody around, come on!"

Rogue looked around, freezing inside her sweater, but she couldn't see one single person; another thunder made her shiver.

"Damn it, Cajun! Ah hate you!" she spat out, while going inside the car; he did the same thing, and closed the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4: The car

(Just to be safe: I own nothing! Neither the x-men, nor James Blunt or his song).

Friday Night

Chapter 4: The car

Blowing on her hands to warm them, Rogue found herself sitting on the passenger side of an eighties car; she was soaked from head to feet, and outside, the rain didn't seem to be stopping any soon. She looked around, and wondered how on earth had she ended up like that, that night; it was so weird, but she felt like she was dreaming the whole thing: like, after going to bed, she'd have begun to imagine it, not to feel so lonely. But no, she was wide awake; she couldn't be imagining being so cold. And she couldn't be imagining either, to feel so… good?

She stared at Remy, then; he was working with some cables under the steering wheel, and next to the air conditioning.

"What're yah doin'? Don' tell me yah're plannin' to…"

"Steal it? Non chere, I'm on my day off" he said, and winked. Next, he touched a cable with one of the fingers his gloves left exposed, and the cable started to sparkle. "Voila! Now, put yer hands here". Rogue pretty much never used to take off her gloves when there was people around, but this time she didn't think of it twice; otherwise, she did as he asked, and a couple of seconds later, she could feel warm air through her fingers, coming out of the heater.

"Oh, Ah needed that… where did yah learn this kinda things?".

"Ya learnt a lot if ya grew up with de guild, ya know?" he answered. His brown hair was still pouring on his badly shaved cheeks, his ears, his neck.

Now that the surroundings weren't so cold, Rogue reached out for her chocolate's bag; it was wet on the outside, but luckily, not on the inside.

"Yummy", she murmured, while biting a lip. He chuckled, and immediately thought that this was more what she was like: a little bit more cheerful, but still a deep minded person. He loved to bring that out of her.

"An' what else do ya secretly like? Besides chocolate, o' course".

"Mmm…", she was chewing a bonbon. "What, yah mean, random stuff?"

"Oui, or I dunno, anythin' ya like".

"An' why'd yah wanna know?"

He swallowed a piece of chocolate before speaking. "If I answer dat ya might start to quarrel me". But Rogue smiled; she didn't want to argue; not now.

"Ah won't", she just said, and lowed her eyes to pick another bonbon.

"Well, I don' call ya "chere", for nothing, ya know dat. Don' ya?". Rogue's mind started to go a thousand miles per hour: _"Oh no, gal; yah put yahself into this; what's wrong with yah?..."_. He continued: "It's… ya're different from everyone else". Remy's brain was almost burning too, but he decided to take a shot: "Do ya think dat mebbe, someday, ya an' I…"

"Rem!" she burst out, opening widely her eyes in surprise.

"What? Desolé, but it's de truth!". Rogue sighed, trying to compose herself.

"Yah know Ah can't "someday, anyone an' Ah". That's just not gonna happen".

"But life's not dat square, ya haven' even given yaself a chance". Rogue kept her eyes on the car's front glass, looking at the uncountable rain drops; she wondered if he actually meant that, if he really felt that way about her, or it was only another one of his games. _"Don' be stupid, it don' matter anyway; yah're just cursed. Yah can't change that. Nothin' can_", she told herself, and put her gloves back on.

"Well, I just want ya to know dat I do care 'bout ya. 'kay?" he said looking at her, and she finally turned to meet his eyes. Rogue had seen many different emotions on them since she knew him: cockiness, mockery, despise (this one specifically applied to Logan), and many other things. But this time, she saw something so different on those red-on-black pupils of him. A lightning illuminated them, immediately followed by a big thunder that made Rogue gasp.

"Ammm… can yah turn on the radio too?".

"If I can? Remy be an expert, chere; just watch", and after a few seconds of dealing with cables and red sparkles, the radio was on.

"Hey, hey! Right there, on that station; Ah love that song. Listen":

"_…I would call you up every Saturday night_

_and we both stayed out 'til the morning light_

_and we sang "here I go again". _

_And though time goes by I will always be  
In a club with you In 1973  
Singing "Here we go again"…"_

"Oui; it's like us, right now"; he put on his mouth his last chocolate.

"Not really. It's Friday. An' besides, it's still rainin'."

"What?"

"Yeah, listen: "… so Ah could see clearly now, the rain has gone…". It's still raining like crazy".

"But it fits anyway, 'cause I called ya up. An' we can change it; from now on, it'll be "every Friday night"". Rogue smiled kind of sadly,

and they both stayed in silence, listening to the radio.

Rogue suddenly took conscience of herself, her eyes still being closed; she was sitting, resting her head on something. She stayed like that for a few moments, but then opened her eyes abruptly, and found out that it was Remy's shoulder she was using as a pillow.

"What the hell… ? Oh Gawd!" she exclaimed, sitting straight. Daylight was just beginning, and rain had totally stopped. "Hey… Remy… Wake up, Swamp rat!" she shrieked. He opened his eyes lazily.

"Hein? Go back to sleep chere…".

"Go back to…?! We've gotta go now! We gotta get home! Come on, let's go, what time is it?... Crap! 7 am! People must be awake already!". He sat down straighter and yawned.

"Ya had a good nite's rest? Not very comfortable, these seats, but…"

"Let's go!" she yelled, and jumped out of the car.

"Hey, wait!", he said, while running after her.

"Why didn't yah wake me up earlier?! Every single person in the mansion is gonna ask us were where we, not to mention Logan".

"Who cares chere? We had a nice time, didn't we?" he pointed out, and winked at her. She wanted to look angry, but then she realized that it was true; she didn't really cared what everyone else could think. So she started to laugh.

"Yeah, whatevah. Thanks Swamp rat"

"For?"; she just kept giggling and continued running.

"Come on, just hurry up! Or are yah still slept?".

After working out from dawn to around 8 am in the danger room, Logan took a shower and went down the kitchen to get some good breakfast. When he finished, he thought he should go out, in order to buy some stuff; he decided to use the kitchen's back door. But when he pushed it to open it, he immediately sniffed it:

"Gumbo and… the kid!" he grunted and turned around. "Guess I'll leave shopping for later", and punching the palm of his left hand with his right fist, he headed back to the guy's bedrooms area.

END

Ok that's it! What do you guys think about it? Please don't forget to give me some feedback! Thanks so much for reading it, it was very fun to write :-) I hope I didn't miss anything with the accents.


End file.
